The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla splendens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘FGDIP1RV’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Mandevilla splendens ‘DIP 79’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,698. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘DIP 79’ grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sebring, Fla. on May 18, 2010. The new Mandevilla plant was selected on the basis of its unique leaf variegation.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse in Sebring, Fla. since May 19, 2010, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.